Talk:Game Over, Charles/@comment-26460017-20150811023538/@comment-26857591-20150811084717
Cece is a girl so that would be weird if she turned out to be Charles, and Ezra was with the girls so I doubt it's him (again). Jason would be cool though, he and Wren have been my main suspects since season 3. Ever since he got that wound, and then the body Spencer found in the woods, and him always mysteriously dissapearing, the pictures in his shed, the person hiding in his house, him suddenly changing his image (and hair). The only thing that bothers me is when he actually went to meet Charles, but this could have been planned by him and red coat, to get to Ali and the girls. If they knew Jason would be in danger, he knew they would come after him. Makes no sense I know, and why would he be saying Charles out loud (unless he thought he was being followed by the liars or Ali, and wanted to make it look real, or maybe Jason has a split personality and sometimes doesn't remember him being Charles or something). Wren has been my number one suspect for many years now, especially because he acts really weird sometimes. He likes scotch, so does A, he had the same picture as Charles, and he was colouring an image that looks a lot like the one in Aria's room in the dollhouse. So why would Wren be doing this things is he's not involved? He's been away for a while, I know, but it's not like CeCe has been around. I don't know why people think it's more logical for her to be Charles then it would be for Wren to be him. He even looks a bit like the little boy in the video and pictures. It's definitely not one of the boyfriends, since they're too young, not Lucas. But I just remembered that Jason and Lucas were acting really weird on the Halloween train. I always believed that Jason was on the A-team too, so maybe Lucas already knew that Jason was A. And if it was Caleb, Ezra or Toby, don't you think that Arya or Hanna would freak out more, and not be like okay with the whole situation when they're standing on the roof telling A not to jump. We can even cross Page off our list, since Emily is not crying or really upset. Only Ali and Spencer seem The only possible male A's are: Wren, Jason, Hollbrook (unless he really did hook up with Ali), Wilden (what if he's not dead). It has to be someone the girls know, they definitely have met him before, and not just once. The biggest shock would be Wilden. But then again did he hook up with Ali or not? Did Ali ever meet Wren? For Red Coat/Black Widow: I think the first red coat that the girls will meet is Mona. In the promo pictures she's dressed in red, so I think she will just reveal herself and end up with the girls when they go looking for Ali. But I don't think she's the real red coat, but she could be Black Widow (unless she was in the church and I missed this). I think it's strange that we see the girls later without Mona or Sarah. So what if Sarah reveals herself as the real red coat, this would explain why she's gone. If Wren is A, then Melissa could be Black Widow or even Red Coat. CeCe could also be Red Coat (but she's already been her once, so that would be lame). Maybe Reese is another son of Mrs D or is Bethany's brother or something. Unless they just put him in the show to make us all confused. I think Bethany was friends with Charles, mabye they'll discover a picture of them together.